Astonishing Spider-Man
| StoryTitle1 = Another Fine Mess: Part Two | Writer1_1 = Jason Aaron | Penciler1_1 = Adam Kubert | Inker1_1 = Mark Morales | Colourist1_1 = Justin Ponsor | Letterer1_1 = Rob Steen | Editor1_1 = Daniel Ketchum | Editor1_2 = Nick Lowe | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * ** * Antagonists: * * * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * Czars's grandmother Locations: * ** Remains of *** A class *** Garbonzo's Superhero Was Museum Items: * * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * * | Synopsis1 = Spider-Man teaches a group of gorilla-men about gravity. After the class finishes, he goes to a room where he finds a gorilla-man named Mikal searching for information about weapons they can use to prevent what Spider-Man says the end of the world. Spider-Man asks about the Cosmic Cube, but Mikal says that it is still inactive. Suddenly, a tremor occurs and Spider-Man swings to large palace which is the home of Wolverine, who is worshipped by the gorilla-men as a Messiah. Inside the palace is Wolverine, who is protected by several security robots. Deactivating their security codes, Wolverine destroys the robots and is met by Spider-Man. Spider-Man wants him to help him to prevent the end of the world. However, Wolverine refuses. Suddenly, several other robots appear but Spider-Man and Wolverine defeat them. Spider-Man then leaves, and Wolverine says that he feels that they are being watched. Spider-Man returns to the school, where he is attacked by the Orb. Suddenly, the Orb is mysteriously teleported away. Although he is confused about what happened, Spider-Man then goes to site 17 where something has been found. There, he finds a mysterious box, but suddenly, the danger Spider-Man feared appears: Doom the Living Planet. Spider-Man reveals that an aged Doom managed to transfer his consciousness to Ego the Living Planet. A young boy riding Devil Dinosaur tries to fight, but Spider-Man stops him, telling him to get people to safety. Taking the box to the school, Spider-Man discovers its content. A gun and a bullet that contains the Phoenix Force. Spider-Man plans to use it to destroy Doom, but Wolverine knocks him, saying that he is the one who will destroy Doom. As he leaves, Wolverine is watched by a mysterious person with a baseball bat embedded with diamonds. | Solicit = The biggest adventure that Spider-Man and Wolverine have ever been on continues! A major Marvel mystery villain is putting our dynamic duo through hell, pushing them to their absolute limits and ripping their lives apart. But how does this villain have the power to summon enemies like Doom the Living Planet to challenge our heroes? | Notes = * The heroes met Orb last issue. They stopped him from robbing a bank of some diamonds, just before they got sent back to prehistoric times. * Jean Grey, aka Marvel Girl and later Phoenix, was a red headed female once possessed by the Phoenix Force that went crazy and blew up a planet. Since they first met, Wolverine possessed unrequited feelings for her. | Trivia = * This issue references Hope Summers, when Peter states the Small Folk need hope, Wolverine says "I can't be no messiah." * Doom the Living Planet possibly decimated humanity in 2035. Because there's a BMW billboard on a car. The Billboard says "2035 BMW". | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=15691 }}